


Savor

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Knifeplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: The God of Mischief spends time with his favorite toy.





	Savor

He looked to her arms, smiling as they started to tire. He'd left her there for a few hours, well, his illusion did as he sat still as stone away from her.  It was decades of training and years of carnal discipline that held him to his favorite leather bound chair as he watched her softly twist and turn while she hung like a caught little animal.

He watched her, brushing his thumb against his bottom lip, wishing they were both brushing her skin, gradually beading with sweat. There was so much about the position she was in that made his cock strain for her.

The pads and bottoms of her feet fought to keep her body steady for hours of being tied up. He was pleased that she was growing strong and willing to endure anything to make her prince happy. Her legs weren't as long as he was used to and she was petite than most of the maidens he selected to play with but she was his absolute favorite. Her knees shook as her legs gave out for a moment. Up to the end of the inside of her thighs, hidden by the skirt of a simple silk dress, was her lingering arousal.

He trained himself to remember her scent no matter how tightly she closed her legs together. He licked his lips and reclined back, both stroking himself with no ease and giving away his presence from a quiet whine in his chair's wood.

She gasped, her slow, heaving breasts making his eyes fond for straining breasts through the silk. He forced himself to growl as she bent her back,  teasing him for making her wait but he knew her game.  He would have to take her for that but they both loved their games to one another. 

Her lips were hidden by the first bit of leather, one tight across her jaw to hide her beautiful lips that he was sure to be tempted to taste once she bit into the side of them. More silk covered her violet eyes, thick enough to skew her vision as her other senses were left to torture her. Her hair, each time order to be twisted and kept in a high bun to the prince's delight. It was long enough to be reins when he took her from behind but he'd grown bored with it but not with her.  Never with her. 

Her head fell to her arm as her body arched widely enough  for the wild length of her piercing white hair to come and undone and fall down the front of her body. Loki smiled, Down in the last bit of wine he'd been nursing since her tied her up. She had waited long enough and it was time. 

He got to his feet, fighting his instinct to tear her apart. He stood in front of her in only his leather trousers as he looked down to her.

“ _Look at you, my dear…_ ”

His hunger flickered his magic as a dagger appeared in his palm. He rolled the handle in his long fingers with the sound of the moving metal to catch her ears as her body stiffened in a playful panic. He arched his head to the shell of her ear, not touching but leaving his hand to form at her hip.

_“You trust me.”_

It took her a moment but she shook her head.

_“We’ve done all of what most have dared to fantasize about.”_

She shook her head again, stopping as she felt the smoothness of the metal brush her skin. Loki watched the bumps raise on her skin as the cold tip of the dagger left her warm flesh. He read her thoughts and smiled as he felt her heart race.

_“Be a good girl and I may let you loose.”_

He inhaled her scent and traced her collarbone with bits of the silk snagging the blade. The silk strap of the sheer green dress ripped, rolling gently down her until the golden coils of the dress made the fabric hang from her ribs. His arm wrapped around her back and pulled her to him as she was swept off her feet. Her body hung from the ties and his arm as her feet were dangling in the air. He held her close with the side of his face resting to her side. He heard her heart race as his head turned and slowly kissed her warm skin.

Her skin chilled as he moaned into her, kissing her chest until he moved back and forth, choosing no favorite. Her petrified chest stopped him, catching his interested as his careless, open kisses made her whine. He only held her closer, tracing her with his tongue, wrapping his lips around her, torturing her as her voice strained into the leather. He let her skin go as she tumbled back to her feet, leaving them both to hear their panting breaths. Her body twisted from him, a discretion she wasn’t aware she’d committed with a blissfully fogged mind as his fingers twined in her long hair and snatched her head back to him.

He pulled her back so her bottom was out and all she could do was balance on her toes. His hand pushed the short fabric that hung from her rear and caressed her as she panted in anticipation.

“ _Now, now_ ,” he tsked, _“you were doing so well.”_

He slapped her hard once as he saw her toes curl from the force. He jerked her back and struck her again as her skin reddened. He watched each of her reactions, lowering his hand a bit each time closer to her sex. He dipped his longest finger between her legs and pleased at the bit of arousal that lingered at her lips. Her hips jumped at the feel of his finger. She gasped and held herself together, not fighting her punishment and crying out through the leather.

He only smiled and placed her on the edge of her toes. His fingers traced back up the curve of her bottom. She whined as his finger ran across her heated bottom. He weakened his form, letting his skin turn cold.

“ _That’s my good girl_ ,” he whispered into her ear.

He saw her cheeks rise into a smile over the edges of the leather. He knew she was ready. His skin turned frigid, the nearly black lines tracing the blue landscape of what she loved about him. He could feel the change of his skin before he could move himself away. He pinched her, startling and soothing her. The sides of his turned crimson eyes smiled.

He turned her back and pressed her against the wall, holding her hips forward as he knelt down between them. The edge of his knife danced on the coiled fabric holding the dress together. He was so proud, watching her stay still as the knife inched higher up her body. He did as well, her knowing the game as his tongue traced the edge of her. He snapped his fingers, letting the emerald wisps of his magic undoing the ties at her mouth. The leather ties trickled down her neck and the sound of her breath made him stop.

He loved how she begged and he waited until she broke their deal. He’d trained her so well but there were times when she caved. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he did enjoy it. With the flick of his wrist, the sharpest edge of his dagger cut the coil and let what was left of the green silk rain to the floor. He forced the last bit of his form to weaken as the frigid tip of his tongue delved into her sex. She moaned with her hips bucking into him. So many hours spend with her, training her as his tongue traced her up and down, tasting her as she refused to speak a single word.

He wanted so much from her, her fingers running through his dark hair, cursing raining from her swollen lips but she held it in like the good girl he’d made her. He moved up, refusing to leave her as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. He sheathed his dagger back in his belt and held her open as her aroma left a rumble in his chest. He kissed her lips passionately as he would have if he were standing on his own two legs with her in his arms but he could linger where he was, he could be the carnal, infuriating bastard he always was and she wouldn’t have had it changed.

His mouth, his tongue distracted her as he curled his longest finger into her. His other hand was fast enough to hold her hips to the wall and keep her in place, drawing moan after moan from her sumptuous lips. Her teeth dug into her lips, nearly splitting them as he worked in another finger, moving them faster.

By now, years ago, she would have broken. She would have called out his name and he’d fuck her against the wall. He would have summoned illusions of himself to make her scream his name until the rise of dawn but there they stayed, holding out as he feasted on her. Through his crimson eyes, he saw the sweat running down the column of her neck and into the white wave of her hair that collected at her breast.

She keened and moaned, knowing the barrier he placed around the room was more than robust so that she could lose herself as he had promised. Her arms bent and kept her body upright as her head rolled back and braced the wall. He pulled himself away from between her legs, dragging his lips up her body to where he needed to be most. He nearly crashed over her, his fingers drawing her that much closer as he pressed his thumb to her and made her cry out. She nearly slipped for a moment to beg for him but she held strong and bucked her hips into his hand. His tongue traced from the column of her neck to the shell of her ear.

“You have my permission. Do I have yours?”

She was careful, knowing to shake her head as she turned her head to him. He angled her hips better and buried his lips into the crook of her neck as her legs began to tremble. They closed around his hand as she came, gasping for breath as he held her close. He didn’t stop until he was satisfied with the clenching of her wall around his fingers. He enjoyed the feeling whether it was his fingers or his cock.

Loki stopped and took in the sight of her. Every bit of her trembled, weak from the ties as he reached into his belt and cut them from the wall. She knew to be careful and hold her hands out to him as he sliced the ties opened, leaving a sure kiss to her chaffing skin. He pulled the silk away from her eyes and let her take her time to open them when she was ready.

“This time, pet?”

She shook her head. He never did what she didn’t want. She had tried many thing before, things he was willing to teach and knew the extent of what they did with one another. Never was consent broken. He used the silk to wipe his fingers clean and tossed it aside.

“Do not call me pet,” she ordered.

He forced himself not to smile as she returned to him.

“I am sorry, my love. Please forgive me.”

Her violet eyes fluttered open to him as she gazed on his true form.

“I forgive you,” she sighed breathlessly.

He lifted her from her feet and undid the spell that brought their bedchambers back. He placed her carefully between the drawn sheets and climbed into the bed with her. He never said a word until he knew she was ready.

“Thank you, my prince.”

He smiled to her, running his long dark fingers through her pale hair.

“No, thank you, my princess.”

He stopped her hand from slipping between the sheets.

“Why?”

“I want you rested. You deserve it after this.”

“But I don’t wish to leave you like this,” she protested.

“Don’t worry. You won’t. I promise.”

She used the last bit of her strength to pull herself up and kiss his freezing lips. He wanted her to stay but he knew she needed her rest. He held her close and used his form to ease her alluring body with hopes to wake her blissfully at dawn.

 


End file.
